Cursed Angels
by Gia-DJ
Summary: Does Jin succumb to the Devil and does it affect his relationship Mia? And what secret has Mia been hiding with all her strange experiences? Read and find out! warning: OC! Rated M just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer : I dont own tekken. Its property of namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter One:

He stood on the balcony that opened from his bedroom. He was leaning against the metal banister that was cold against his warm tanned skin. Jin sighed as he wondered_," How long must I carry on like this?" _**"As long as I am with you"**, a drawling wicked interrupted his thoughts. Jin growled_," that's what I was expecting to hear''_, he added with a solemn note._" How do you expect me to sleep when you pry my thoughts? "_"**Aww Jinny don't get upset with me"** the devil added mockingly. _"Get lost! Leave me alone!" _Jin was in no mood for games he was getting annoyed. And the devil was gone.

Jin hated being like this. He never wanted it in the first place. Every day it was the same – the same power struggle for his body. He grew tiresome of the battle. Jin soon realised it was drizzling; he sighed once more and walked back towards the bedroom. He stood at the door scanning his room, naturally expecting nothing, he felt like the familiar environment was alien. But then again nothing ever felt right for him.

Walking around his bedroom, Jin was getting frustrated as he had nothing to do as he couldn't sleep. He felt so restless. Suddenly he was shocked with pain, driving him straight to the floor, bringing him to his knees. His entire body shook as every vibe of the painful force rifted through him. Jin was in agonising pain as his back seared. Small beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he was fighting back against the force. He knew exactly what was happening.

Jin ripped his shirt off and saw markings on his torso forming, they glowed an eerie red it was hot as they burned, and he thought it scorched his skin. But then Jin let an inhumane scream escape him as the pain intensified in his back it felt like his back was being sawed open he awaited to see blood but none came. Huge glossy black wings sprouted from the area of pain. Jin tried to fight back again, _"NO!"_ he was losing control this time. A cackle was heard in his head, **"you're mine!" **Devil Jin turned towards the balcony and took flight.

Meanwhile

I awoke, bolting upright, drenched in sweat and breathing raggedly. My heart was beating fast and hard against my chest it almost hurt. I calmed myself down and looked around dazed in the darkness I checked my room and all I found was my pillows on the floor and me entangled in sheets. I also found my room window open I realised this when the slight chilling breeze cooled the small beads of sweat against my skin. I detangled myself from the sheets and swung my legs off the bed. "The nightmares are getting worse!" I heard myself say with a weak voice. My head was buzzing it was as if on an adrenaline rush. My motions seemed to slow to my mind. I still haven't calmed down from the nightmares. I thought I would have been used to them now that they were regular but they seemed to get worse night by night.

I got off the bed and reached for the hand towel and wiped away the sweat. "Mia, get a hold of yourself!" I scolded myself. I reached for my clothes that lay on my chair. "Well no way I'm going back to sleep after that!" I thought to myself. I pulled on a long sleeve grey t-shirt and my black jeans. I felt tired because of the extra hours I put in training in the dojo during the day. I sighed and made my way towards the bathroom.

I snapped on the light and washed my face at the sink. I picked my head up and stared into the large silver framed mirror, I was still me! "More or less," I thought. There was nothing there to say anything was wrong - a petite girl with black hair that grazed her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She was feminine although the winding tribal flame tattoo on her wrist showed she had a tough side despite her size.

But that wasn't any tattoo it was actually a marking. Mia stared at it, she shrugged and ran it under the cold water coming from the tap. It burned under the water like a fresh open wound. She gritted her teeth against the burning sensation but it suddenly intensified. Mia yanked her hand from under the water. She was unbalanced and landed with her back slamming against the bathroom wall, she was gripping her wrist and looked at it again as the pain finally disappeared. She glared at it, it had a strange white glow and her arm felt as if it was on fire. And then everything stopped and her arm was as normal. Mai soon became angry at the events of what just happened she stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer : I dont own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Two:

The streets were peaceful as I walked about. I was trying to calm myself of the anger that this power lurking within me. I soon found myself at the park – I really enjoyed this place… and then I sighed because the main reason I enjoyed this place was because of all the good times that was spent at the park. With him . . .

*Flashback*

"Jin! Wait!" He stopped and turned to find me racing towards where he was. He was about to get into the car. I arrived shortly, "Jin, you almost forgot to take your book from me." "Mia!" he said quietly in his deep voice. "You could have given it to me later back at home." but he happily took the book from my hand and smiled, "but thank you, Mia." I almost did a double take as he smiled at me again. I don't remember when last I saw him this happy.

Then his face when into a frown and he looked thoughtful. "One second!" he then turned to the car where the driver patiently waited for him. "Tell Master Heihachi that I shall be arriving later for training." I looked with shock at him and before I could say anything the car took off. And then I spilled out, "Jin! No! You shouldn't, you'll get into lots of trouble with your grandfather." Jin shrugged, "He should understand and anyway I'm only stopping for an ice cream." I pulled a face by pouting my lip. He chuckled and he said, "Alright, c'mon I'll buy you one too. Chocolate right?" I flashed a smile at him and said, "yup the very same flavour as you!" And we walked to go buy ice cream…..

*Flashback Ends*

A few moments later, I settled myself on one of the park benches. I looked around. It was still and quiet. I then slumped back and tilted my head back. I gazed at the dark cloudy, starless sky. It was going to rain soon. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was still enjoying the peace of the still night. Despite the chilling breeze that bit at times. I decided I will leave before the storm comes. I decided this as I heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

It soon started to rain down. The light droplets slowly tickling my face. I gasped at how cold the rain was and giggled at the sensation. I picked my head up and sat up. I opened my eyes and watch the droplets fall in all its glory. There was a flash of lightning and then the crack of thunder. _"That's my cue to get home now!" _I thought. I started to make my way home. I walked about the gravel path, pulling my sleeves for some warmth. I rubbed my hands on my arms for more warmth, I wanted to get home quickly now. The rainfall was increasing in speed.

I suddenly felt as devastating force connect with me. It came from behind and sent me crashing to the ground, head first. I reacted on reflex; I scrambled to my feet, aiming for a quick recovery. Though it was a little slower because of my head spinning due to impact. I heard a cruel laugh. How dare someone find amusement in my injury! I was cross now. I spun around to see what had hit me and there stood before me a creature that was magnificently terrifying.

I was not afraid of what stood there as I knew what it was. The tall brooding creature with a sinister psycho smile etched across its pale face. The creature stood in front of me, it's great shiny black wings shone in the poor moonlight. I stared for a moment staring straight at his chests which were covered with black tribal markings. Something made me step closer and look closer at him. His height towering over me I looked up to his face – sharp plains that stood out making features more chiselled. I looked to his eyes searching for familiarity. His eyes were hidden slightly from his jet black bangs and his eyes were cold, menacing and had a terrifyingly unfathomable depth.

It began to rain more heavy and I then recognised who it was. There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder and it began to pour harder. I was cold and drenched and one word escaped my cold lips, "Jin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Three:

I soon realised I shouldn't have been standing so close. I felt his hot breath on me as he exhaled and growled. I shuddered. I spun on the spot to sprint as I was intimidated. I still had a throbbing sensation in my head. But even before I could run, I felt a strong talon hand catch me by my neck. It enclosed on my neck with a crushing force and the talons bruising my skin, threatening to tear into the flesh. He laughed evilly as I choked. He tightened his grip. I opened my eyes wide with horror, still struggling for air. It wasn't any easier as the rain pelted down against my skin, almost bruising me as it did so.

He released his grip and I collapsed to the wet ground. The rain seemed to pound on my back. I pressed my palms flat and pushed against the ground to get up but I couldn't as he kicked me in my ribcage, **"Don't even try!"** He laughed mockingly as I hit the wet dirt. I coughed and reached to hold my side. The pain was ebbing away I guessed. I rolled over and glared at him he was sneering at me. "Jin . . ." another kick was delivered to my other side. The force moved me a few feet away from him.

I couldn't lie there in pain. I got up quickly, slightly staggering. Jin was hovering. I heard the 'whoosh' of air being sucked in. Jin's wings were what drew air for him to take into the sky. I couldn't look up because of the rain. It came fast and hard as it poured. It was difficult to locate him but I heard him though. I evaded the axe kick by jumping to side. I ended up rolling a little – much to my discomfort. He stopped just before crashing into the ground. I looked up now and Jin was staring at me intensely. _"I'm wearing thin on patience. I can't go on defending much longer."_ I thought to myself. **"You're wasting my time, you worthless creature."** I gapped at him for a moment. **"Stop evading Death!" **The rain slowed a little.

I started to run again. This time I was getting away until I heard the rattle of chains. I looked down and saw his chain curl around my denim covered ankle. He only tugged the chain and I crashed to the ground in an instant. He pulled his chain drawing me closer and closer to him over the rough, wet earth. While being pulled over the ground my arms received cuts and bruises from sharp stones. **"You're not getting away that easily! Did you think I would let you go so soon, my pet?" ** I stopped underneath his boot. I growled at him. He grabbed me by my ponytail. I yelped in pain. He drew me up to his face level and I glared at him. **"I've only began to play with my toy!"** He gave a mean smile. I looked at him with disgust. I kicked him in the chest he let go off me. "Guess what? I want to play too, freak."

He was on his knees I delivered a few more kicks deliberately targeting his chest as a weak spot. And I decided to finish with my special axe-kick. It was my favourite finishing move. But he caught my leg. **"You think you could stop me?"** he looked up at me with red eyes. He held me up with a force – telekinesis. **"Pathetic!"** He hurtled me into the nearby rock display. He chuckled darkly.

I felt a stinging sensation in my left arm as I heard fabric ripping. I jolted up, leaning against the rocks. All of them pressing uncomfortably into my back but I didn't let it bother me. I looked down to my arm. My sleeve was torn and stained with crimson. I ripped the sleeve away to expose the injury. I couldn't see it because the thick, sticky, crimson liquid that covered it. It mixed with the rain and dripped down my arm to the ground. I lost my cool and gritted my teeth. _"Alright let's give it all I got!" _I thought. He approached me and mocked me offering help.

My tribal mark glowed silver. I smiled and began to laugh. I fell over on onto my knees and stopped laughing. I bent my head and I took deep slow breaths. There was energy surging through my body internally. _"Oh, I loved that feeling"_, I thought. I picked my head up and my eyes glowed bright silver-white (I already knew the colour because I've seen my transformation once before). Jin watched in horror. I focused my attention on him. He was stunned because this wasn't his doing.

"You see, Jin, you're not the only one with supernatural abilities!" I stood up and straightened up and laughed. **"What do you mean?"** a white aura was channelling around my entire body. It illuminated me completely. The energy expanded all around me like a supernova and hit Jin; it knocked him to the ground. There he sat and watched me, seemingly mesmerised.

He got up, staggering slightly. He still was watching me. I sprouted huge wings that were pure white and fluffy. They were strong no doubt. They extended outwards, almost stretching and exercising themselves before folding back against my back. My tribal was mark still glowing. I raised my arm and the energy was surrounding it. It was like silver electricity and lightening like. It crackled – music to my ears. _"Time to destroy!" _I thought and smiled wickedly.

Jin became angry with what just happened. He straightened up and growled; **"Let's get this over with!"** he said and started to charge. My eyebrows joined looking focused. I grinned, "Gladly!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

He ran toward me at a fast pace. I stood there quite still only listening to the whisper of the winds and I watched the rain fall in front of my eyes. The moment felt slow as I blinked due to the rain droplets being heavy on my eyelids. It was almost as if my senses dulled at that very crucial moment but I 'woke up' just in time and swiftly moved away from the lightning punch. I smiled wickedly and caught his arm and flung him backwards. He crashed into the rock display he hurled me into earlier. _"Payback!"_ I thought and smirked inwardly.

"**I'll kill you right here and now!" **he was mad and growled at me. He jumped up again he gather the electricity in his arm.I was not afraid as I was used to his threats. I knew what it was like to dance with the devil. He started at me again I ducked the punch but received a hard kick to my stomach. It took the breath out of me. _"Maybe I'm being over confident!"_ I thought. I took a moment to regain focus. Devil Jin wasn't anywhere as I was recovering. I listened carefully. I heard a swish on wind. _"He's airborne." _ I looked up and saw him charging down like a missile. He started to laugh! It was a demonic and maniacal laugh. I dodged again. **"DAMMIT! FIGHT! OR EMBRACE DEATH!" **he shouted out to me! "I WONT DIE HERE!" I yelled back. He laughed again. I was beginning to be frightened. I felt like the light was being sucked out of me – it was almost draining me.

I've never seen Jin be psychopathic. He caught me with a kick to my head. _"Arrghh! My jaw got messed up." _Blood filled my mouth. That kick had a dizzying effect. Devil Jin grabbed me at my shirt, pulling me up to his face. I glared at him hard. **"What a sweet face." **He drawled at me. He raised one talon and ran it down my cheek – it was painful as it scrapped my skin. **"Too bad I'll kill you and no one else will see this pretty face again."** I moved my head and spat the blood out. It was still flowing. The corner of my mouth stung, it was cut the blood oozed a little I could feel it. He gripped tighter, the pain was excruciating. He smirked with pleasure as he looked at me. I felt my voice bubble up in my throat – I wanted to yell_. "I wouldn't – it would only give him satisfaction – the vile sadistic …."_ My mind snapped back into focus. **"Someone is out of it; don't make it too easy for me." **His talons cut into my arm. I couldn't hold my voice I yelled out in pain. Exhaustion washed me momentarily. My body slumped and he dropped me to the floor. I heard him walk away from me. _"It could not have been over. Not where he was on the verge of killing me." _ I pressed my palms to ground and pushed up and propped up. I heard laughter – _"I knew it! He was watching me all this time." _He stood there lazily dragging his chain on the ground as it was wrapped around his arm – it didn't scare me, what did scare me was the fact that the chain was producing a sizzling noise as rain fell on it and red electricity sparked from it every now and again. As soon I stood fully upright he looked focused and began to spin the chain, the electricity seem to be more present and powerful now – the chain seemed a blur now. I could only dodge it for now.

He released and at the same moment I kicked off the ground. It would be a good idea to blast him with a sonic wave but I'm too drained. "Damn!" however I mustered up energy to form a scythe! I cut the chain nearly missing his hand by a fraction. He jumped back he seemed impressed. "The angel uses weapons, this I got to see!" he still wouldn't take me seriously – I was mad now! And suddenly everything blanked.

Jin's POV

"Something happened to my angel at that moment," thought Jin. Her eyes no longer silver they darkened to an unfathomable black. "It wasn't her!" **"Of course it wouldn't be her. See the talon marks it was laced with a mixture of venom and devil blood – enough to control her and destroy the both of you."** The devil drawled as he was pleased with himself. "NO!" Jin roared with anger within him.

The scythe moved swiftly while Jin was internally fighting with the Devil. It collided with flesh, Devil Jin roaring inhumanely with pain_. "She moved - she was moving faster! She was behind me!" _ The scythe hit me again in my back. I gritted my teeth against the pain. The Devil was even madder. **"Tsk Tsk bad failure Jin! Let me take over!" **

And Jin was gone…

Mia's POV

I finally came back to "consciousness" and I was still holding a silver scythe and there was blood on it. I glanced up and Jin's back had a neat crimson line on it which started on his right shoulder down through the centre of his wings and down to his left side lower back. I had no idea what had just happened. I wanted to run away before I even could take off my wing was tugged and I crashed to the ground.

General POV

He straddled her, holding her down by her throat with his good arm and trapped her body by his own body weight on her. He crashed her down with such force, there was no doubt her wings were being crushed. "Think of this as I'm doing it for your own good. And this is for Jin's good as well. You won't distract him and he will forever be mine!" He smiled at her with a maniacal smile. Her eyes were open wide as she listened with horror and struggled with her breathing – she couldn't scream in pain let alone call for help. And he increased the force by a fraction and her body slumped.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Ok so this was a long draining and somewhat annoying to write type of chapter for me. The last part of the fight didnt go too well huh? Just wait and see what happens! And also a big thank you to all the reviews and for the backstory of the OC its coming soon be patient please :D

xoxo

**GiA**


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Five:

He looked at her with guilt eating him. He felt so helpless and pathetic for the moment because he wants her to be safe but she just ends up get hurt! _"I almost lost her last night!"_ He thought and pain panged in his chest. Jin stared at Mia's face; she looked like she was just in deep sleep but the slight twist at her mouth showed like she was having an unpleasant dream. Jin pulled a chair next to her bed, not taking his eyes off her. He pushed the one wayward strand that fell across her face back, he took her hand and held it he kissed the outside on her hand lightly. But again even as he did this, guilt ate at him, he felt as if he was tainting his angel!

"_My Angel"_ He was shocked at how possessively he thought of her. He bent his head forward to speak to her, "Mia, please don't give up. You've come too far now to give up and not just because of you, come back for I have a new reason to fight again. You pulled me out from the brink of giving in to evil that was slowly consuming me. I'm going to fight you. " Jin whispered this softly to Mia as she lay nonresponsive on her bed. He gazed up to the machines beside her, _"the doctors said she was lucky and a toughie…"_He recalled. But her heart was fading. He let go off her hand and he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily he couldn't bear to see her like to see her like this. He would risk another attack from his demon self. He pulled his phone out and made a call or two and he received news of two bodyguards to be posted outside her private ward. He got up and bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Mia!" He proceeded to leave but squeezed her hand lightly and made his way to the door then stepped into the expensive limo as it chauffeured him home. It was a dull day now considering it the hours of the morning but it poured hard. Jin began slowly to recollect what happened in such a small amount of time.

*4 hours ago*

Devil Jin stood up after Mia's body went limp. He knew she was dead. He watched her limp body as he recalled her pulse fading against his palm on her neck as he strangled her. She was in absolute pain at that moment. He had to admit it was fun watching her beg through her widen tear filled eyes and struggle as she writhed in pain under him. Even now the Devil smirked as the look of pain was still etched on her pretty face. **"She looks delicious in this way I wonder why I never tried –"**"Shut up!" roared Jin internally as he could only watch what the Devil did using his body. He pushed away the Devil's thoughts of evil intentions of tainting her innocence.

"**Jinny, I hope you're not mad at me for what I've done. After all I did it for us."** He drawled in a mockingly sweet tone. "You haven't won this way. I won't let you!" **"Too bad, because you've already let me."** The Devil began cackling maniacally. **"Open your eyes, Jin, she's lying there dead! See for yourself if you don't believe me! It's sad to see you want to hold onto her!"** he laughed once more. He used his chain and wrapped it around Mia's undamaged hand. It burned her skin as he tugged and her "lifeless" body was drawn closer. "Stop you're hurting her." Jin's voice was low but dangerous. **"My my, aren't we moody about this?"** He taunted. **"Besides she's damaged goods already."** The Devil drawled lazily. Jin was seething but took all of his will power to evade the Devil from him. **"I'm not letting you off so easily. I shall be back for you, Jin."** And the Devil was gone once more. Jin stood woozy for a moment. He had to be strong for Mia. He bent down and pressed his hand to her neck, he gasped. There was a faint pulse. Jin's heart soared for a moment as he knew his angel was alive. He called for help and his lawyer to sort out details and paperwork he carefully picked Mia up and held her close. She was out far too long she would get sick. Jin felt something in him burn – it was the Devil, he was mad for Mia's survival.

*3 hours ago*

The doors of the emergency unit burst open and a bed rushed in. The white sheets were stained with blood; an oxygen mask was placed to a face and Jin rushed in with it absolutely shocked and terrified his arms also covered with blood from carrying the tiny body. They rushed her to intensive care as her arm was bleeding profusely and the burn marks on her other. He knew of her cracked ribs and possibly a broken bone or two. He felt every bit of her pain as he was responsible for it. He wished he didn't hurt her so much. He sat outside the unit where they took care of her.

_Mia… Mia Valente. She certainly lived up to her name. Jin recalled when he first met her she was a transfer student on a project set up by Heihachi. Eventually she loved living here and decided to stay as a permanent resident in Japan. He had asked her about her background. She came from a strong Italian family but she grew up in the UK. She was fluent in Italian and English. She further studied managerial skills and a computer designing course. Thus Jin already with hands in the Zaibatsu asked for her to help him manage and overlook certain tasks in his absence. Finally the projects were done within a short time and she could no longer be there, so she took up her work of Japanese anime work. Jin sighed and chuckled as he would walk into her home and the place would be scattered with all her drawing sheets and materials. _

_But then one day he came to her house and he found her bedroom in shambles and he got worried but he found the white feather and waited at her home till she came back after midnight. That's when he saw her in that phase. Glowing silver eyes and pure white wings. She stood before him in the moonlight and transformed back to human phase. She dashed for the bathroom but Jin caught her arm to stop her to question her. She burst into tears, explaining how sorry she was for hiding the secret and that she meant to tell him but then she gave up explaining and she sobbed as she buried her face in his frame. Jin was not affected by her not telling her. He was indeed shocked by this discovery but something came over him, he was aware of her scent and her beauty. He knew he was beginning to feel some attraction. He did tell her about his gene and what had happened with his family, she was his best friend. But he was beginning to fall in love with her._

_He then asked her what the marking on her hand was; he recalled how she evaded that question every time but now she told him the truth. There was a dying race left in the UK that stuck together in a community, however no one was actually born with the traits even though they were that entire race. She was the one born with the traits. But this was not an angel gene it was just the power of an angel to balance the world full of evils. _

Jin then broke out of his thought as he went in to see Mia and apologise to her even though she wasn't conscious. He sat in her room for a short period of time before leaving her.

*Present Time*

Jin was shocked to see how much had happened in about 5 hours. "Five hours and I could have lost her for good. "**"Unfortunately she survived."** The Devil hissed. His wicked sharp voice cut into his mind. "It was nice when u weren't prying my thoughts."** "As much as the Jin loves Mia pain fest is entertaining I grow bored of it and anyway why are you still so hung up? She's dead. You are quite evil, Jinny boy. You're prolonging her death and you're making her suffer slowly and painfully. Absolutely torturous and delicious." **"You're wrong! Mia doesn't deserve to die!" **"However she proves to be a distraction and a weakness to you. She needed to be disposed of." **Jin growled at the Devil's attitude. "Leave me alone now!" **"Like I said I'll be back. I let you off too easily."** And the Devil was gone from his mind again.

**A/N: So do you like the small intro to Mia's life and her relation to Jin? And what does the Devil have planned for Jin? **

**OK! And yes I'm back. Forgive the long wait. I was swamped with work at school and exams. But I'm here. Also I want people to review and let me know what you think. Since I've made everyone wait long I'm posting a bonus chapter this week **

**Xoxoxo**

**GiA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Six:

Jin was used to the threats that the Devil issued all the time. But this time, there was something … something different about that threat. It was repeated. Whatever it was it didn't mean too good news to Jin. It seemed as the Devil was hellbent on delivering Jin's punishment. Jin shrugged off these thoughts mentally. Soon Jin arrived home. It was a long night and it wasn't easy with recent occurring events. He felt the wave of exhaustion wash over him. He needed a shower and clean clothes and probably some sleep.

He walked into the expensive mansion. Every inch of the house was tastefully decorated and furnished with classy warm fabrics and furniture yet it had an almost icy feeling. _"The mansion was a house not a home." _Jin sighed at this thought. He made his way to his bedroom and tossed his cell phone on the bedside table and walked to the bathroom. He removed his coat and stared into the mirror as the sight of blood on his pure white shirt caught his attention. It almost disturbed him. _"Her blood!"_

Something he wished to never spill. **"You know, Jin, I normally crave the blood of victims but she irked me to the point I didn't want it. I just wanted to dispose of her. But after last night there was so much pleasure in just spilling it across her flawless skin. I could only imagine the frenzy I could get by merely tasting it."** The Devil sounded hysterical as he thought about this. **"Look Jin as it's on your shirt, now imagine it on the talons after they've sliced her skin. The carvings in her –"**"STOP!" Yelled Jin out aloud and he connected his fist with the wall. Jin collapsed to the floor. _"He's going to kill her." __**"**_**Has it only occurred to you know, you pathetic weak fool." **_"Go. Away."_ Each syllable laced with the danger of his anger. **"Good, Good, give into that anger."** The Devil taunted. Jin exhaled and calmed down_. "No! Never!"_ **"I won't stop trying though. You're weak and you know it, you've lost your reason to fight against my power. YOU WILL SUCCUMB, KAZAMA!"** _"NO –"_And the Devil was gone. Jin just silently got up.

Jin removed the shirt and let it fall on the floor, he opened the shower removed the remaining clothing on him and stepped under the hot rushing water. The water at first stung his body as he was cold and he forgot about the wounds on his back. After the pain ebbed away and numbed, the water relaxed his muscles as the droplets put pressure and gave relief. He thought he would train before sleeping. It wasn't long before he stepped out. He examined the wound on back. It was a neat long red line that started at his right shoulder and continued down his back and ended at his left hip. His body seemed to ache the more he looked at it. Soon Jin tended to wound and got dressed. Clad in black tracks that had a flame on one leg of the pants. He felt a tidal wave of exhaustion hit him and decided he would train after waking up.

He took his shirt and washed the blood from it before chucking it into a wash basket. Jin dragged himself to bed; he moved the white sheets and lay down on his tummy avoiding the pain in his back. He let himself be engulfed by the sheets and closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Jin's sleep was restless and he tossed and turned despite his body screaming protests as it was painful when he moved. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. Something was entrapping him in his sleep.

A cackling evil laugh was heard in his mind and Jin knew then what was happening. **"Now I got you in a place you can't run away from." **And then it seemed as it was over but Jin was careful, he knew it was suspicious. But then there was nothing but darkness….

But the darkness became decorated with white shining spots like stars in the sky… in fact he was gazing into the sky but where was he? Jin glanced around and he found himself on the balcony that led out of his room and everything was normal and he was still clad in his flamed track pants and his black t-shirt. He went inside and looked about, he glanced at his bedside clock and it early so he went downstairs to the living room but someone else was there already. Jin stilled as he was cautious of who might be in his house. The atmosphere was strangely warm in house for once and he heard the crackling of fire in the living room. There was a couch facing the roaring fire in the fireplace and on the couch was seated a figure. He approached the figure but the figure turned around from their seat on the couch, "Jin, hey, are you ok?" the soft sweet voice asked with a bit of worry. She got up and waited as Jin approached her.

* * *

**(A/N : I know this a short chapter but things are about to get interesting! ;) )**

**xoxoxo**

**GiA**


	7. Chapter 7

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Seven:

"Mia!" he sighed with relief. "Uh...yeah I'm fine." He gave her a smile and he embraced her and engulfed her small built and squeezed, he only let go when she gasped for air. He gave a soft chuckle and released her but before she recovered her breath, he stole a quick gentle kiss from her. "Jin!" She giggled after he smiled at her and she blushed violently. He thought of how pretty she was in front of him. Even if she was just wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. He found her simplicity attractive. "Jin, why are you staring at me like that?" He replied, "No reason, just staring at someone very pretty." She blushed again. He got closer to her, "You know how cute it is when you do that?" She didn't say anything but merely hid her face in his chest, he laughed again. He moved a bit and placed his hand under her chin and drew her up to kiss her. He bent his head down to her and his jet black bangs brushing against her cheek and he kissed her, savouring her sweet taste. And for once when he did this and thought about this guilt was not gnawing at him. It felt good to just be with Mia. Her arms shot up and one wrapped around his neck while the other ran through his hair. He was aware of that as he enjoyed the feeling.

His hands wrapped around her small waist and he laid her down on the couch on her back and got closer. He deepened the kiss but Mia broke the kiss as she pushed her hands against his chest to give herself space. "Jin what are we doing?" He sighed as he sat up and let her sit up. "I'm sorry, Mia. But I can't help the way I feel for you and I know you like me too. But I always stopped it because I was afraid of hurting you…" She hugged him tightly, "I didn't know, but you've been so strong and I know you could never hurt me, even with your gene, Jin." She pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. He returned with a sad smile as she comforted him but she stopped that smile as she quickly gave him another hug. He pulled her back and teased her, "Mia, these hugs aren't enough…" Before he could complete his sentence she kissed him. He enjoyed the tenderness of her kiss. At this moment he felt only warmth in his chest. The moment was perfect.

"**Of course it's perfect; you're going to do her."** The wicked voice came in. _"No!"_ Jin pushed away the Devil's evil intentions once more. **"You know you want to; I can tell how your body reacts to her. You should embrace it." **_"No, I won't hurt Mia like that."_ **"But she'll enjoy it!"** _"No, she won't. Consider this conversation, if you want to call it that, over."_ After Jin broke away from his thoughts he noticed Mia was relaxing against his chest as he lay flat on the couch. He didn't even know she stopped kissing him. She lifted her head to look at him. "Everything ok? I noticed you were in a bit of difficulty and I decided to leave you." He face twisted with worry. "Hey, relax, I'm fine." He smiled at her and pulled her up and kissed her chastely. He felt it wouldn't harm her if he… He heard Mia whisper his name after he broke their kiss and he trailed soft kisses against her neck drinking in her scent and taste. But he felt everything went cold after that and he was not kissing her neck but he felt something else. He opened his eyes and to his horror he found blood and a cut on her neck. As if she was bitten.

He glanced to his hands and saw the talon hands around her waist. _"NO! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!"_ his mind screamed at him. He looked at Mia and she looked drained, pale and lifeless. The coppery taste filled his mouth and he inhaled the scent of her blood. _**"DEVIL, WHAT DID YOU DO?" **_Jin growled. **"I've done nothing wrong; you however have let your emotions get the better off you. But you know how I crave the taste of her blood. You've provided me with my frenzy. Maybe I'll drain her entire body. It's that sweet and addictive. She's a delectable treat that we've merely tasted."** _"We? You did this to her."_ He had changed back to his human self and he looked at Mia in a worried fashion; he shook her at her shoulders. "Mia… Mia… Say something!" She said nothing and her body was limp in his arms. He looked at her face. Her eyes looked glassy and glazed over. They were wide and held fear in them. Tears were formed in them and a tear drop fell and he caught it in his hand. He never wanted her to cry because of him. His heart contracted painfully as if all the love was sucked out of it. He was still looking at her, she was like a rag doll now… an old used doll. Her hair lost its sheen and scent and her mouth, her beautiful mouth that once held the most stunning smiles now was twisted in pain. Her arms bruised with talon scrapings as she fought against the pain that was being inflicted on her. And the most disturbing thing to Jin was her neck. The flesh was ripped apart jaggedly making her blood flow freely as it trickled down over her shirt and him. He felt disgusted as he knew it was a sin to torture such an angel with such innocence. The blood flow slowed and her skin paled and all her colour was lost. The blush from her cheeks and the pinkness of her lips were gone forever…

Jin carefully put Mia down and his entire body shook with anger. The Devil laughed at his misery now.** "Someone is mad at me. I wanted her blood I merely took what I wanted. It's not my fault she couldn't survive the one single bite I gave her. To be truthful, Jin, I never had such a thrill in devouring her." **The Devil said sadistically with much zeal. **"Every bit of it, I enjoyed from ripping her flesh out to her feeble attempt at stopping me. Her tiny yelps of pain –"**"Make it stop." Jin could only say weakly. He could only imagine her pain.** "I told you, you can't run away from your mind and let me show what should have been done to her." **

The room went dark and only moonlight flooded parts of the room. Mia was no more in the room. He adjusted to the darkness of the room and he heard a blood curdling scream. It was a female, it had to be Mia! He rushed about the darkness following the sound of her screams and becoming enraged by how she was being tortured. Suddenly she stopped her screams of pain and Jin skidded to a halt. He strained his eyes and ears for any signs of Mia but none prevailed. But then he heard her hiccupping sobs and her voice was hoarse –her throat was dry from her screams of anguish. Jin began running again he found a corridor, the sound was more prominent now, he sped down the corridor. Her voice was clearer now. She was begging for her life, she begged for mercy. Jin's heart cracked with every howl, wail and scream of hers. It was like a whiplash in his back as she felt more pain. The more pain the more whip lashings he received_." One… Two… Three…"_ He could almost feel the searing pain in his back. He growled against the pain and kicked down harder forcing himself to run faster than he was able. He wished he could stop it. He knew he would stop it. Her screams were silenced once more.

He finally found a door at the end of the corridor. He panted from running so much but he didn't hear her anymore and he froze for a moment, silently hoping he wasn't too late. His heart hammering in his chest threatening to make a noise and make him discovered in his approach. Then he opened the door and found a stone floor covered with water and blood. He scanned the dimly lit room more and found a bruised and bloodied up Mia who was wrapped in a chain, crying and choking against her gag. The gag was tightly pressed into her mouth and it silenced any sound of hers but managed to choke her as well. Her tiny frame enveloped in the rather large chains that was tightly bound around her. She was cold and her body was soaked. The water dripped from her hair and clothes and combined with the blood from her exposed wounds and trickled further down to the floor. The diluted blood coated parts of the chains and gave them and even more threatening look. Even the slightest of moves would lead to her skin being bruised by them. _"More of her blood would be spilt."_ His heart sank to his stomach and he pushed his guilt away. He became enraged and tore into the room. For that moment nothing else mattered. He didn't care for what was going to happen to him as long as he could get Mia away. Mia's tear filled eyes widened as she saw Jin and she shook her head frantically as if warning him to get away but it was too late as the rattling of chains against the stone floor was heard and she was dragged roughly backwards towards the edge of darkness at the end of the room. She had fallen on her side and she cried against the pain as she was being dragged and she received more bruised as the uneven stone floor grazed her skin. When she 'stopped', a boot roughly settled on her shoulder. More tears fell from her eyes as the pressure applied to her shoulder hurt her. **"Hello Jin!"** greeted an icy voice.

* * *

**(A/N: Two Chapters in One Day:) please keep the reviews coming or private message me. I really want to know what you people have to say about my story.**

**Until Next time ;) **

**xoxoxo**

**GiA**


	8. Chapter 8

Cursed Angels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Its property of Namco! I own the original character Mia and the story.**

Chapter Eight:

Jin knew exactly whose voice that was. The Devil stepped into the dim light and Jin was facing his demonic self. He wasn't afraid; he was used to seeing that form of him. He glared at the Devil, "Devil, let her go now." He laughed maniacally and he looked down at Mia, **"Did you hear that? He wants me to let you go!" **He said mockingly. She only glared back. He returned with a harsh cold look at the same time. She turned back to look at Jin. The pain was visible in his eyes but he waved away the feeling and hoped the Devil hadn't picked up on it. **"Awwww, Jinny is so upset his little girlfriend is tied up and hurt."** He was taunting and tugging at Jin's emotions. **"Too bad you can't help her, Jin. As much as she would love you to be her hero but she doesn't realise her future is rather bleak and short."** Jin's anger was seething as a psychotic smile spread across the Devil's face and he bared his teeth and fangs.

Jin lunged at the Devil but was frozen by the Telekinesis used by the Devil. He increased the force on Jin causing him pain and discomfort. He snarled against the pain and looked at the Devil. The Devil did it once more and Jin yelled in pain. **"That's very brave of you to try and attack me in human form only. But we both know if we have to do that only one of us will survive…"** "Yeah, I'll put you back in the pathetic hole your sorry ass ever rose from!" The Devil slammed Jin's body against the floor with much force. **"Is that so?" **Jin rose from the floor, his jaw dealt a bit of damage and the blood oozing from the corner of his mouth was proof. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Leave Mia out of this, she has nothing to do with you, Devil." **"That's a lie and you know it. Don't lie to yourself, Jin! Her kind will always want me to be gone. I actually thought I finished them off before. But it seems like unfinished business now."** His last words impacted. Devil Jin looked down to Mia where his heavy boot lay on her shoulder and back. He was filled with rage and he applied force crushing Mia's small figure to the ground. **"Your kind just have to come back and ruin my plans."** She cried against the gag and attempted to scream but she choked on it further. More of her tears fell and she seemed like a sponge filled with liquid as the Devil crushed her more blood oozed from the chains. Jin bellowed in protest and struggled against the death grip of the Telekinesis. He felt the pressure on his throat. It felt like a collar of thorns wrapped around his neck and slowly being pressed further and further into his flesh as it became smaller and smaller. His air passage becoming constricted and he gasped for air. He inhaled quickly to stay awake. His vision was swimming slightly. With every attempt at moving the grip seem to tighten but something caught Jin's attention. He was watching Mia now through his swirling vision.

She was tired and drained, Jin could see the exhaustion washing over her and leaving her dazed. She was passing between consciousness and unconsciousness. Devil Jin hoisted her up, **"Oh no, you are not going to pass out. That's making it too easy."** Jin didn't understand what he meant by this. Devil Jin tugged at the chain, sending her body rolling roughly against the floor and being unwrapped from the large bloodied chains. Her body slammed into the wall, she laid there for a moment she slowly picked her head up and she was angry. Her eyes seemed ablaze and she got up using the wall to support even if it earned her more bruised and scratches. Devil Jin smiled sickeningly as he watched her suffer to even stand. Suddenly he vision wasn't swimming anymore. He watched Devil Jin and he knew exactly what happening. Mia stood and said she'll fight. **"Wonderful!"** Devil Jin replied. "No, Mia, don't do that! You are going to get yourself killed!" Jin suddenly heard a sickening crunch and saw blackness for some passing moments before he was graced with vision again.

It was him from where the sickening crunch was emitted from. Pain rushed over his body and Jin was soon aware of the broken bones in his body. Jin could only watch, he was unable to move or even get up. Devil Jin laughed at the misery he had delivered, he looked about from Mia to Jin as he wrapped part of his chain around his hand and while he was doing this he watched almost mesmerised by how Mia's blood shone on his chain and dripped downed his hand. He licked the blood of his hand and his eyes darkened to unfathomable black and glowed red eerily. He was in frenzy. He lost control! He moved with lightning speed and pinned Mia against the wall as he choked her.

"**I want more of your blood! You tease me with mere droplets. The blood of **_**"his"**_** little cursed angel is but a forbidden fruit I crave." **"Leave. Her. Alone." Jin was yelling at the top of his lungs. He felt as helpless as his protests fell on deaf ears. Mia was terrified by his word she pressed herself further into the wall as if she would escape that way. He pulled her closer. "N-n-no! Let me go! Let me go!" Despite her fear she was still fighting. Jin watched her struggled but then he noticed Devil's talon hand move back and his hand formed something that looked like a blade. "Mia! Watch out!" Jin knew he was going to hurt her; the Devil was smiling at Jin. Devil Jin then bent his head to Mia's ear. **"No!"** He then drove the blade into Mia's tiny body and watched as she gasped and choked as her eyes went glassy. Jin thundered as his fury and anger went through his blood as he saw Mia's body slumped.

Jin woke up screaming in pain and anger. He calmed down when he realised he was in his room. "It was only a dream!" he heard his voice echo weakly. He swore under his breath and then he heard cackling. **"Looks like somebody is in a mood. Did you enjoy Limbo, Jin? It was especially created for you." **The devil's voice drawled in his head in a mockingly sweet voice. **"I try to impress you with my small attempts and efforts."** "You make me sick! Go Away!" **"Ha-ha! That was merely the beginning, Jinny! See you in the morning!"** And he was gone. Jin exhaled with some relief and relaxed himself against his pillows. His mind still buzzing from the trip in Limbo. _"Every bit of pain felt so real and everything was so vivid as if it really happened."_ Jin felt like he was about to be violently ill as he remembered Mia in the dream. _"Bruised bloodied and in pain. Absolute hurt etched in her face." _Jin refused to ponder on it anymore. He calmed himself down with a bit of meditation and fell into restless and dreamless sleep. The last thing on his mind _"Mia... My Angel..."_

**And that's another chapter from me. :) ooh! not to forget a special thank you to all my reviewers - Fiepige, NativeBeauty, and my best friend Kassy123! And to all the other reviwers. Mwah love you all you guys and every other reader who takes the time to read my story. :) **

**xoxoxo**

**GiA**


End file.
